1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible pivot body for windshield wiper systems that displace a portion of the wiper system below the impact line of a vehicle upon receipt of a predetermined load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windshield wiper systems commonly include a blade assembly that contacts the surface to be wiped, a wiper arm that supports the blade assembly as it moves across the surface to be wiped, and a linkage assembly having a pivot shaft assembly that interconnects the wiper arm assembly to a drive mechanism. The pivot shaft assembly transfers movement of the linkage assembly to the wiper arm. Due to its role in facilitating movement of the wiper arm, the pivot shaft assembly is operatively connected to several moving components of the linkage assembly and therefore complex to assemble and repair, if necessary. Furthermore, the pivot shaft assembly and the wiper arm are often operatively connected together at or above the impact line for a vehicle-pedestrian impact and therefore presents a risk of causing greater injury to pedestrians upon impact when compared to vehicle components located below the impact line.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a windshield wiper system having components that retreat below the impact line upon receipt of a predetermined load to reduce the risk of injury during vehicle-pedestrian impact. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a wiper system having components that retreat below the impact line upon receipt of a predetermined load that is cost-effective and simple to repair.